User talk:Drummer nrg
New Uncharted Wiki Chatango! Hi, TreatTheSickness here to inform you of our brand new Chatango, where you can ask questions and get answers fast, chat about your ideas for the Uncharted series, tell what you think about it, or just hang out and talk. Simply go here! ---- Signing up is easy, simply go to "set name", type in the username of your choice, push sign up and your off! If you feel you rather not join, you can always be anonymous and choose a temporary name. ---- Admins and Moderators have yet to be selected, but simply ask if you'd like to be one, as they are few spots open. I'd love to see you and many other members be there. Have fun! --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold) 19:42, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the Uncharted 2 Medals edit, I appreciate it! Very Silver-Worthy. BTW, check out our new Chatango by clicking the link in my signature that says "Chatango". Tell me what you think of it :) --(PSN: TreatTheSickness; Clan Tag: A7X Forever and Always, Avenged Sevenfold {Chatango} 00:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Forum As a frequent editor to the Uncharted Wiki, you may know that this wiki has no active administrators. As a result, this wiki is open for adoption. Please see this forum for more details.--Klock101 19:45, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Uncharted 2 Development Hey, I really like the Uncharted 2 Development article. It's unique among the other articles on the Wiki in its style and detail. As a result, I may use it as a featured article in the near future. As you are the main contributor to the article, I wanted to find out what you think. : I absolutely think that would be great, thank you for helping improve the front page by spotlighting interesting content. We can continue this discussion on the talk page for how it could be improved or expanded. I wanted to archive and extract the best bits of what we can learn about the game design. Drummer nrg 20:41, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Level 60 Congrats on reaching level 60. I'm about to hit level 50, so I have a bit of catching up to do.--Klock101 17:35, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I need to add you! Drummer nrg 17:37, September 27, 2010 (UTC) My PSN ID is LoughNessMonster. I'm usually only online over the weekends, though.--Klock101 17:41, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Anniversary Thanks! It was great to play with you (and zod!). Unfortunately I don't have a mic. Hopefully we can play again sometime? I don't think our time zones match up well though, it was 9am here when I was playing with you on the anniversary.--Klock101 01:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Drake's on a train Hey man. I undid your edit to the "Locomotion" article but I forgot to give a reason before I saved the changes. Drake's on a Train was the original name for "Tunnel Vision," not "Locomotion." Check out the article for full info.--Klock101 22:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Gotcha, I thought it had to be that chapter, but my bad. Thanks and congrats on Level 60! Drummer nrg 22:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) You're back! Hey. Welcome back. Always nice to see you around the wiki. I'm guessing you're looking forward to Uncharted 3 as much as the rest of us ;) --Klock101 22:31, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Klock, I hope to party up soon in U3 although I'm still not comfortable with it. I've been on the wiki from time to time, just lurking until I had something to contribute. I'm trying to get through this week on a partial media black out to avoid spoilers, but I've been playing U2 singleplayer & co-op and U3 multiplayer this week and improving the U3 Development article. I went to the U3 pre-launch party in SF (see my blog entry here) last week and hopefully U3 ships out today! 16:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC)